I'll Never Stop Loving You
by Pythian Muse
Summary: After Korra leaves with Asami to vacation in the Spirit World, Mako kindles his own romance with Prince Wu, but must also confront a new adversary that arises during the Avatar's absence. Contains Wuko, slight Korrasami.


**This is my first attempt at fanfiction! Please review to help my writing. :)**

**Summary: After the defeat of Kuvira, Korra takes Asami on a vacation into the Spirit World. Mako is left housesitting for Asami, while he continues to protect Wu, as the former crown prince of the Earth Kingdom embarks on his new career as a musician. In the process, Mako hopes that the respite from fighting Kuvira will allow his romance with Wu to blossom. However, not everyone is happy with Wu's new career choice, and to make matters worse, insidious forces are at work behind the scenes to take advantage of the Avatar's absence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for any original characters that appear in only my stories. The rights to the Legend of Korra go to the people who own them.**

* * *

><p>"Listen, Prince Wu—"<p>

"Um, that's _ex_-Prince Wu…"

"—I know you mean well, but frankly, abdicating at a pivotal moment like this would only—"

Wu held up a hand to stop Tenzin's lecture.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin. But my mind is made up. It's time for the people of the Earth Kingdom to move on. Their history has been filled to the brim by terrible leaders. It's time they sought their own destiny with free elections."

President Raiko's stern expression fixated on Wu like a messenger hawk honing in on its prey.

"Wu, do you actually believe that the regional leadership of the Earth Kingdom provinces can fill the tremendous void left by Kuvira? Before your Aunt's passing, the provinces were semi-autonomous. Kuvira's government, however, drastically centralized rule in and around her entourage. With her out of the way, the Earth Kingdom could slip back into chaos."

Wu shook his head in disappointment. "Don't you two understand? Tenzin, you of all people should appreciate that what Korra has done for the world is wonderful and new. She's guided us into a brand new age. If we don't learn the lessons her example has taught us, we'll make all of her sacrifices for us as the Avatar meaningless."

From behind the couch on which Wu was sitting, Mako, dressed in his usual dark grey suit, looked on in complete admiration of Wu. He had matured so much since Mako had first met him three years ago.

Tenzin sighed. "That may be true, but we must also learn from our past mistakes. Kuvira was meant to quell the chaos in the Earth Kingdom. She was supposed to step down to let you restore the normal government of the Earth Kingdom. What was the point of our struggle against her if we invite the same chaos that she had replaced? But you could prevent that, Wu, by taking up the reigns. You had so many reforms you had planned to carry ou. Do you really want to throw that all away?"

"Who am I to carry out those reforms in the first place? Just 'cuz my aunt was the Earth Queen? Living in Republic City and working alongside the Avatar—"

"You didn't work alongside the Avatar…" Raiko attempted to point out.

"…ahem, working alongside the Avatar, as I said, has taught me that ordinary people have so much potential! The people in the Earth Kingdom are just as brave and kind as my hosts here in Republic City. President Raiko, you were elected by the people of the United Republic. Don't you think your neighbors in the Earth Kingdom deserve the same opportunity?"

Raiko exhaled in exasperation. "But don't you realize that you can have elections in a parliamentary system? Have your elections, let the people decide! But stay on as a stabilizing figure to provide continuity during the transition. If you just let the Earth Kingdom break into dozens of smaller republics, they'll only start bickering among themselves. There has to be a guiding hand to maintain order and stability."

"Gentlemen, I appreciate your concern, but my decision is made. There's just no place for me in the Earth Kingdom anymore. I've discussed this with the Avatar, and she's given me her blessing, and I think you should just get used to the idea. Now if you'll excuse me, Mako is taking me out to dinner, and I don't want to miss our reservation."

Mako blushed profusely that Wu had just divulged their dinner plans to two important world leaders.

"Er…we're just _going_ to dinner, ha. I'm not 'taking' him out."

Mako laughed nervously as Tenzin and Raiko exchanged glances of mutual discomfort. Raiko was the first to break the silence.

"Right…well, don't think this is over or that we're through trying to convince you."

As Raiko rose to leave, Tenzin also stood up. "Wu, I'm personally inclined to agree with your decision. Airbenders have always valued freedom above all else…but at the same time I have to agree with Raiko that this may not be the best time. I've promised to support his position no matter what. I hope you don't hold that against me."

"You make me sound like the bad guy here…" Raiko protested.

"Don't worry, Tenzin. I understand you're only looking out for what's best for everyone."

With that, Tenzin and Raiko left the parlor and towards Asami's front door. Once they had left, Wu flipped on Mako.

"Why did you try to correct me? We _are_ going out, you promised we were!"

Mako winced at how hurt Wu sounded. "Sorry…I just didn't want them to think we were dating or something."

Wu's face caved into a severe pout as he avoided eye contact with Mako. "Right, that would be stupid."

Groaning, Mako kicked himself mentally. _Why is it everything I say comes out so fucking harsh?_

"Look, Wu, everything will be clearer once we get there. I wanted to get you out of the house so that we could spend some time together, and talk just the two of us, like we used to. We haven't had any quality time since this whole Kuvira fiasco started."

Wu cracked a small grin. "That does sound nice…where are we going anyway? I thought all the good restaurants were destroyed during the fight with Kuvira."

"Actually it's not some swanky joint downtown. It's a little place my brother and I used to go to back before I became your bodyguard. So…sorry, they're not the kind of place that you need a reservation for."

Wu's face lit up. "Mako! I don't care about that stuff anymore. I'm just excited to see a part of your past, get a taste of what your life is like."

_If everything goes well, that's not all you'll be tasting tonight_, thought the dirty part of Mako's mind. But Mako shook his head. He couldn't let his lust cloud his judgment. Watching Korra and Asami go off together in the Spirit World had left a profound effect on Mako. For the past year he had felt something in him changing, something he didn't understand. He felt comfortable around Wu, liked hanging out with him. When Wu wasn't around, he felt empty inside, like something was missing. He worried about him at all hours of the day. At first he had been afraid of what these feelings meant. But seeing Korra proud enough to confess her feelings for Asami and go off with her on a couple's vacation had given Mako the courage he needed to accept himself and his feelings for Wu. _Tonight's the night that the rest of my life begins_, he thought optimistically.

"Can you tell Grandma Yin we're leaving? I'll get our coats."

"Sure as an elkpoodle!" Wu exclaimed, as he rushed off to find his surrogate grandmother.

Wu's enthusiasm gave Mako a lot of hope. He had a feeling Wu wouldn't reject him, but there was still a small part of him that feared he would. He walked over to Asami's spacious coat closet and grabbed his and Wu's coats. He wondered how long he and Wu would have to be caretakers for Asami's house while she was gone. He had honestly been surprised when they left so suddenly together; Mako had failed to notice the burgeoning interest they had in each other. Korra had gone to the South Pole, so it was hard for him to know when they were secretly writing to one another. He had focused so much on his career, and, eventually, his career became Wu. He wondered how many other things he had missed, while he had thrown himself into work. After Harmonic Convergence, work had been his only means of getting his mind off of Korra. A small piece of him still liked Korra a lot, but it wasn't love. When he thought about Korra, he was happy, but when he thought about Wu…it was like he didn't have any other cares in the entire world. It was a liberating feeling that he had never experienced before. Growing up on the streets, looking after his younger brother, then fighting Amon and the Equalists…it had been a bumpy ride and Wu was a welcome oasis of security in an otherwise bleak life of constant struggle.

In the end, it was for the best that he and Korra had broken up. It had allowed them the space to find new people and explore themselves a little better. He only wished that Korra had given her friends more warning before she went on her "honeymoon" with Asami. Watching Asami's house was easy; but watching the world while the Avatar was away was a different story. Mako just hoped that the bad guys of the world had taken a break after Kuvira, and were too busy to try something while the Avatar was away.

* * *

><p>A thousand miles away, in a lavish salon, bedecked with expensive Fire Nation fineries and more red than you've ever seen in your entire life, a prim valet entered through an immaculately crafted wooden door, decorated with twin dragons. He swiftly crossed the polished floors of the most exclusive club in the Fire Nation, navigating tables where seated urbanites played card games, betting more money than he made in a year. As he neared the back of the room, he found the gentleman for whom his message was to be delivered. Sitting alone and brooding near the window, gazing darkly out at the night sky, this particular aristocrat was clearly not comfortable with these stuffy gatherings. He had come simply for the opportunity to converse with his associates who <em>did<em> frequent this gallant hall. Being so out-of-place, the valet was able to find him quickly.

"Sir, you have a telephone call in the other room."

"Thank you, Hu. I'm likely turning in for the night, if anyone else calls for me tonight, tell them I have retired."

The beautiful gentleman stood up, brushed imaginary dust off of his ornate Fire Nation suit, and removed a small roll of bills from his coat pocket, slipping it into the valet's hand.

"Treat yourself tonight, my friend. I know these charlatans don't give you the respect you deserve. I admire your patience and humility."

Hu the valet's eyes widened as far as they could, transfixed by the other man's generosity. He was surprised enough that someone so famous and powerful would even know his name; he was sure that he had never spoken to him before. And then for him to tip him with more cash than he typically received in tips over the span of a month…there was a reason they called this man the "Saint of the Fire Nation."

The saint in question was not one to engage in small talk, however, and left the valet no time to stir from his amazed stupor to thank him. His wide gait quickly covered the span of the hall, briskly ignoring the calls of other elites and fancy ladies to join their tables. When he neared the phone booth in the outer chamber, he ducked inside, locked the door tight, and lifted the receiver to his ear.

"This is Prince Ozulon. Yes…I understand…good. You've found him at last…I see, well can you get the authorization to conduct your search?...The crown prince did _what_?...I see, well you have no reason to stand on ceremony then. Proceed to the next phase."

And with that, Ozulon clicked the telephone receiver back on its resting dock and left the booth. As he strode out of the doors of the club, his personal driver pulled up promptly to receive him.

"Lu, take me to the palace. I have a favor to ask my cousin, the Fire Lord."


End file.
